Fun in the woods
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Cody cannot figure out how to defuse his bomb in phobia factor so a certain delinquent decides to help him in more ways then one.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Cody was officially afraid of Chris right now. He knew that Chris was sadistic but why on earth would he make him defuse a bomb that he made? Then to top it off Chris left him there with no type of supervision and no interns to help if he failed. He was pretty sure he was going to explode.

"How the heck am I supposed to even do this?" Cody asked himself. "There's like 5 wires!"

Cody was sweating bullets and was going to attempt to cut the green one. What Cody wasn't expecting was Duncan to come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist and grab his hands with the wire cutters.

"It's the blue one." Duncan moved Cody's hand to the blue one and they cut it together. "It's almost always the blue one 90% of the time. I'm not bragging or anything but I've made a few of these things in my garage when I was 14."

"Shouldn't you be facing your fears and not helping me with mine?" Cody asked with a blush forming on his face. He was hoping that Duncan wouldn't notice it. "So, what does Chris have you doing?"

"I had to hug a Celine Deon cardboard standee..." Duncan shuttered. "I did it and then Courtney hugged me and now she won't go and jump into the stupid green jelly. I should be supporting her because she did support me, but I honestly don't care if she does it or not. I think someone should just push her in."

"Do you want to go for a walk in the woods and find Bridgette?" Cody asked him. "Then you can not wrap your arms around my waist."

"Sure..." Duncan chuckled. "I was getting a little too cozy I guess."

Cody and Duncan walked into the woods and Cody was pretty sure they were looking for Bridgette. Cody called her name out like 6 times and Duncan tried maybe once. After a while Cody decided to sit on a log and rest and that's when Duncan decided that it was now or never. There were no cameras and it was Just him and Cody.

"Lay down on the log." Duncan instructed him.

"Huh?" Cody asked him. "Why am I laying on the log?"

"Just do it, doll face." Duncan lightly pushed him down. "I'll do all the work."

Duncan unzipped Cody's pants and Cody went to cover his crotch with his hand and Duncan laughed and pulled his hands away.

"Don't be shy, Cody." Duncan laughed. "I know what I'm doing and I'll be as gentle as I can. I was thinking maybe I can start off with a few strokes and see how it goes from there..."

"You're serious?" Cody blushed.

"If I wasn't serious then why am I about to climb on top of you and suck you." Duncan smirked and climbed on top of Duncan as he slowly unzipped Cody's pants and started to lightly suck on Cody as he started to become erect. Cody was moaning Duncan's name and it was music to Duncan's ears.

"Duncan, I'm going to come and I can't hold it much long." Cody started to sit up but Duncan took his mouth away from Cody's dick and started to lightly stroke it as he laid Cody back down.

"Don't worry about it." Duncan assured him. "I'll swallow it all. After all we wouldn't want to leave any evidence..."

Duncan took Cody's dick back in his mouth and started to stroke it with his tongue. Cody shot his load into Duncan's mouth and as promise he swallowed it all and then climbed on top of Cody and started to hump him while he planted kisses on Cody's dick.

"Do you know what I want?" Duncan ran his fingers in Cody's hair. "I want to be inside of you. Can you lay on your stomach so I can see your perfect ass and try to find my way in you..."

"Duncan, I'm not sure that's the best idea." Cody told him. "Plus, this log is starting to hurt my back."

"Okay then." Duncan carried Cody to a tree nearby and faced him so he would be staring at the tree. "Hang on to the tree then and don't let go and close your eyes and I'll have you ready to climax within minutes."

"Duncan, this is so strange to me." Cody shut his eyes as Duncan gently wiggled his way inside of Cody who moaned his name. Duncan loved this, Cody was the cutest person on this show and he would rather Cody then Courtney any day. Unfortunately nobody at Juvie or any of his friends at home knew he was into guys so this would have to be a secret.

When Duncan was done he pulled his pants on and told Cody to get dressed as he lit himself a cigarette. Cody was blushing and walked over to Duncan and the two sat on the log.

"So, are we a thing?" Cody asked him. "I'd like to be a thing."

"No. You and I are nothing." Duncan sighed. "I was just experimenting with you and I think I love Courtney."

Duncan took a few more puffs of his cigarette and tossed it on the ground, leaving Cody alone.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it and I feel like I made Duncan my bitch in at least 4 stories tonight. **


End file.
